


Two Axes, Four Boots

by AntiChaos128



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Scents & Smells, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChaos128/pseuds/AntiChaos128
Summary: Ullr and Heimdallr have just finished an axe throwing duel. The loser having to be given a consequence by the winner. Ullr loses the duel, so the two of them walk to a cottage to commence the consequence. Things get steamy really quickly as Heimdallr finds out Ullr's secret and desires.
Kudos: 2





	Two Axes, Four Boots

Ullr and Heimdalllr walked side by side to one another toward Heimdallr’s cottage. Ullr looked only at the ground with a frown, while Heimdallr had a smile on his face.

“Cheer up glorious hunter, this is what happens when you challenge me to holmgang.” Heimdallr said while patting Ullr on the back.

A holmgang is a one on one duel practiced by the Nordic people long ago to see how they compare in strength and ability to any kind of skill they want to compete in.

In this case, Ullr challenged Heimdallr to a holmgang to test their axe throwing prowess against each other. He was very confident that Heimdallr would never beat hm in such a duel that he has been perfecting with the use of his two axes he has had for centuries. However, this was not the case, not only is Heimdallr a lot older than Ullr was, but he has had extensive training using all kinds of weapons for a longer time, including wielding axes.

The holmgang was a simple concept that Ullr had come up with, whoever could throw an axe further would be the winner of the holmgang. Ullr went first as he was pretty confident that his axe throw would be a lot further than Heimdallr’s axe throw and maybe that would instill fear and anxiety on him for his insane axe throwing distance. But that was not the case. Ullr was able to throw his axe at fifty meters away from the starting point.

Heimdallr on the other hand, was able to throw his axe at fifty-five meters, winning the holmgang immediately.

“My axes have betrayed me.” Ullr said while still looking down on the ground.

“I see you’re still feeling down, no?” Heimdallr said as he opened the door to his cottage and showing Ullr the way inside.

Ullr’s face started to blush a bit as he stepped inside the cottage. He knew that the consequence he had for losing the holmgang was about to begin.

“Make yourself feel relaxed as I get the ropes” Heimdallr asked while looking at Ullr who was trying to avoid eyes contact with him.

They had agreed the consequences before the holmgang of what the punishments would be. Ullr wanted this because secretly he had heard a rumor that Heimdallr had the muskiest feet among the gods in Asgard, so he saw this duel as an opportunity to find out if the rumors were true. As for Heimdallr, the only reason to why he agreed to do this was because Loki tricked Ullr into cutting Heimdallr’s long hair to now into a shorter hairstyle he had now under his helmet and armor. Although Heimdallr thought about punishing Loki for his wicked trick, he had already done so earlier, so now it was Ullr’s turn for even agreeing to do it in the first place.

It wasn’t long before Heimdallr came back with the ropes in hand. Ullr was now sitting on a chair and was already offering his arms up to be tied up. His cape and hoody were already tossed aside on another chair in the back.

“You know the real reason I am doing this to you, no?” Heimdallr asked as he tied Ullr’s arms to the back of the chair he was sitting on.

“I wasn’t sure what came over me at that time Heimdallr.” Ullr said as his legs were lifted up by Heimdallr onto the wooden table. “I knew I shouldn’t have done it, but I did anyway.”

“And now you are here….” Heimdallr said as he sat down at a chair on the other side of Ullr’s legs that were on the table. “…to be punished for your ignorance.”

Heimdallr had both of his hands-on Ullr’s spiked boot and began to tug on the boot to get it off.

“You boot seems to be stuck to your foot.” Heimdallr said as he tugged even harder to remove the boot.

“Well…” Ullr said as he cleared his throat. “It’s because I don’t really wear socks.”

Heimdallr stopped tugging on Ullr’s boot.

“Oh, you’re serious?” He said looking at Ullr directly.

“Yes, who has the time to wear socks when there is hunting to be done.” Ullr said confidently. “So…umm, they can get a bit musky, when you take off my boots.”

“Not to worry, my feet get ripe and musky even when I do wear socks.” Heimdallr replied and he now started to tug both boots of Ullr’s feet. Ullr blushed after hearing Heimdallr’s reply, and he felt a buldge forming in his pants at the thought of how much muskier Heimdallr’s feet could be. 

Although Ullr went out for long hunts each day, Heimdallr would spend days and days on his post keeping watch over Asgard, so for days upon days Heimdallr would never air out his feet for very long periods of time and walk to scour Asgard’s perimeter. Ullr loved the thought of it, the socks he wore must smell intense.

Heimdallr finally pulled off both of Ullr’s boots off. A strong musky and leathery smell hit Heimdallr’s nose immediately as he put the boots down on the floor.

“Ok, you were serious about the smell.” Heimdallr said as he plucked one white cotton fluff from his armor. “But not as strong as mine.” He continued as he started to tickle Ullr’s right foot on his sole with the feather like material.

Ullr burst out in laughter as the tickling sensation he felt was put on faster and faster. 

“Heim! Please stop!” said Ullr as he was still laughing from the tickling that Heimdallr was still doing with now both hands, so that both of Ullr’s bare feet would be tickled at the same time.

“Not until you apologize for cutting my hair!” He said as he now tickled Ullr in between each toe, which was his biggest weak point.  
Ullr couldn’t do anything but squirm and laugh as his hands were tied to the chair he was sitting on this whole time.

Heimdallr kept ignoring Ullr’s request to stop and he kept on tickling his soles without any rest. Ullr was eventually brought to tears as the tickling sensation hasn’t ceased for minutes now.

“Ok! Ok! I’m s-s-orry, hahaha!” Ullr exclaimed as he knew he was almost a breaking point from all the tickling.

“Ok, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Heimdallr said as he stopped the tickling. 

He then decided to tickle Ullr one last time by licking his foot slowly from the heel all the way to Ullr’s middle toe for good measue.

“A bit salty” Heimdallr said as he lifted his tongue from Ullr’s foot.

He then stood up to untie Ullr from the chair.

Ullr fell to the floor from exhaustion from not only the tickling, but the boner he has had since the tickling session began. 

“So, you decided that your punishment for losing was that I tickled you.” Heimdallr said as he sat down on a chair looking down at Ullr who was still looking down on the floor. “However, I wonder what you meant that my punishment if I lost was that my feet had to be worshipped?”

Ullr blushed at the moment he heard Hemdallr’s words, what was he planning to do with him now that he was freed from the chair?

At the moment Ullr turned around to look at Heimdallr directly in the eye, He saw Heimdallr was loosening the belt buckles on his boots. Ullr couldn’t believe what was happening in front of him. 

“Since you apologized…” Heimdallr said as he removed one of his boots. “…I wanted to give you a treat for being compliant.”

Heimdallr then removed the other boot as well. Ullr saw that Heimdallr was wearing dark grey socks, and well-worn socks it seemed. As he could make out the outline of his toes and a small hole under one of the toes was presented in front of him. 

“These socks used to be white a week ago.” Heimdallr said as he raised his socked feet toward Ullr who was still sitting on the floor.

Ullr could already smell the intense odor emanating from Heimdallr’s socks even two feet away from them. He knew his feet would smell, but this was even stronger than Ullr imagined they would smell like, and he was here to bare witness to his days, or even a week-old socks coming out from those boots.

Ullr quickly approached and lay his hands on Heimdallr’s shin to try and remove one of his socks. However, Heimdallr put one of his feet directly in Ullr’s face to push him away a little.

“Use your teeth instead.” Heimdallr said as he pulled back his foot from Ullr’s face.

Ullr put his hands behind his back as if he was tied up again and leaned forward with his head close to where the socks ended to try and bite it down with his teeth. Eventually, Ullr was able to get a grip with his teeth and slowly peeled the sock off from Heimdallr’s left foot first.

As he peeled the sock off, he could smell the more intense musky odor that was hidden underneath the socks as he made his ways peeling off from the heel and to the toes. Ullr couldn’t handle the pleasure he felt while smelling Heimdallr’s feet that he started precumming already in his pants at that moment. He was still able to completely peel of the very damp but almost sticky socks of his very grimy looking foot. 

“Go on now, do the other one.” Heimdallr said and he lifted the other socked foot to Ullr’s face.  
Ullr quickly peeled off the other sock as well with his teeth. The smell was even stronger on this foot as this sock had a hole on the section below the toes, which meant that Heimdallr’s foot was rubbing against the boot itself, with no sock to absorb the sweat and smell this time.

After completely peeling off the sock from the foot, Ullr quickly pressed his entire face onto Heimdallr’s right foot and took a very long and deep breathe, with his nose being in the crevice in between the toes and the sole of the foot for the deepest musky smell. 

Heimdallr watched from his chair as he looked at Ullr closing his eyes just breathing in between his toes. He could feel the warm air from Ullr’s nose passing through in between his toes. It tickled him a bit, but he didn’t let Ullr see that.

“Ok that’s enough.” Heimdallr said as he stood up from his chair, putting his feet on the floor and Ullr sat upright again awaiting Heimdallr’s command. He was utterly mesmerized by the smell that he didn’t care that Heimdallr knew what one of his secret fetishes was.

“Now lay down on the ground.” Heimdallr said as he took the rope again that he used to tie Ullr to the chair earlier.

Ullr laid down prone on the ground as Heimdallr stepped on his crotch area (which already had a small wet patch due to Ullr’s pre-cum) and he made his way to Ullr’s head and grabbed his arms. And tied them together like hand cuffs, and then tied the hands to a leg of the wooden desk behind Ullr’s head.

Meanwhile, Heimdallr felt the dampness that was on Ullr’s crotch as he stepped on it. He did this on purpose to know how close Ullr was to orgasm, and this was his confirmation that he was on the brink of exploding soon.

“So…” Heimdallr said as he kneeled beside Ullr’s crotch. “I see that you’re enjoying this, hahaha.” 

Heimdallr looked at the bulge that Ullr had in his pants and the damp patch that formed on the top of it.

“Y-yes” Ullr said as he breathed faster, eager to know what Heimdallr would do next.

“You need to get more comfortable than this.” Heimdallr said as he pulled down Ullr’s pants and underwear cleanly off his legs, revealing Ullr’s erect penis and bushy crotch area. 

Heimdallr then took his dirty socks from the floor and stood up again over Ullr who was on the floor, tied to the desk leg, unable to go anywhere.

Heimdallr then put his right foot over Ullr’s penis and pushed it down onto his stomach with a gentle pressure and started rubbing his foot on the shaft back and forth as he chuckled and looked down directly at Ullr’s eyes who was at awe at this moment.

All Ullr was thinking was that at this moment, this muscly god with tattoos and wearing full armor was towering over him, with only his feet exposed and giving him a footjob. After a few moments, Ullr came back to his senses as he stared back into Heimdallr’s piercing turquoise eyes back at him. The eyes framed by his horned helmet. The smirk that Heimdallr had while giving him a footjob only added to the pressure that was building in between Ullr’s legs as he could feel in his bones the tingling sensation of an orgasm on the brink of happening any second now.

Ullr moaned louder and louder with every stroke that Heimdallr made with his right foot on his penis.

“How much more can you take? “Heimdallr said as Ullr started spazzing out with his face making a fac of someone lost in pleasure and any self-control.

“Maybe this will help.” Heimdallr said as he tossed his rank socks onto Ullr’s face, covering his nose and mouth perfectly, with only his eyes and forehead now visible. 

The smell of the socks and the faster pace of Heimdallr’s stroking was too much for Ullr to handle at this point. He no longer could hold in what he was feeling, what he wanted to do all this time.

Ullr let out one last loud moan before spazzing upwards with his body before exploding with a huge amount of semen on the bottom of Heimdallr’s foot and all over his crotch area. After the initial ejaculation, Ullr let out five more big squirts of semen and sperm as Heimdallr kept on going with his right foot stroking faster due to the lubrication Ullr’s first ejaculation was giving him. The stoking eventually stopped when Heimdallr realized Ullr was on brink of crying again and was no longer releasing any semen.

Heimdallr felt his right foot completely drenched in semen, not only on his sole but some of the semen seeped in through his toes and coated the tops of his toes as well. Ullr on the other hand had made a puddle of semen and sperm on the floor. The orgasm was so intense that even a few drops made it onto Ullr’s neck and forehead. A complete mess.

Heimdallr went over and untied Ullr’s hands from the desk and propped him up on a chair. 

Ullr was still in a state of exhaustion and numbness from the intense climax just a few minutes ago.

“Well then, I better get going.” Heimdallr said as he put on his boots again on his bare feet.

He then took his dirty socks and put them onto Ullr’s lap.

“You can keep them….” He said to Ullr as patted him on the shoulder who was still panting from the experience.

” Maybe next week when I get back, I’ll treat you to my sock-less feet by then, no?” he said while chuckling a little bit while getting his axe and horn from the table before going for the door.

“Make sure to lock the door when you’re ready to leave.” Heimdallr said as he closed the door from his cottage.

After an hour, Ullr eventually got himself back together and cleaned up the mess he made with a rag and even used his own underwear to wipe up some of the semen on the floor. He put on his clothes again to go back to his sleeping quarters on the other side of Asgard.

Throughout the week, Ullr resumed his daily hunting.

However, this time Ullr always had Heimdallr’s rank socks in his pocket whenever he went hunting that week, since he knew he wouldn’t be able to see Heimdallr again for a week or maybe more.

Every day while Ullr rested from a day of hunting, he would sit under a tree and made sure no one saw him as he pulled out Heimdallr’s dirty socks and deeply inhaled their stench as he masturbated with right hand vigorously until he climaxed for sometimes twice to four times a day.

He imagined how much smellier and stronger Heimdallr's feet would be by the nest time they met again, but for now he had his socks to remind him of the amazing experience he would never forget.


End file.
